gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roar
Roar by Katy Perry will be featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Dani, Jake, Kitty, Rachel, Santana, Starchild, Tina, and Unique. Source Lyrics Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Jake with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust Unique with Tina and New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Kitty with Jake and New Directions: You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Unique with New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Unique with New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel with Dani: I went from zero, to my own hero Starchild (Rachel): You held me down (Oh), but I got up (Oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground Santana (Starchild): You held me down (Yeah!), but I got up (Oh yeah!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Starchild with Dani and the NYC Band: I got the eye of the tiger, Dani with the NYC Band (Starchild): A fighter (Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion (Ooh!), and you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Starchild with Dani and the NYC Band: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Dani: Yeah!), and you're gonna hear me roar! Rachel and Santana with the NYC Band and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Oh yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel and Santana with the NYC Band and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Starchild: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Dani and Santana with the NYC Band and New Directions: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Rachel with the NYC Band and New Directions: (Dani: I got the eye of the tiger), a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar (Dani: Oh louder!) Starchild with the NYC Band and New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna (with Dani: hear me roar!) Rachel and Santana with the NYC Band and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah!) (Unique: Ooh yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Woah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah!) You're gonna hear me roar! Trivia *This is the third time a Katy Perry song is sung in the fourth episode of the season. The first is Last Friday Night (Pot o' Gold) and the second one is Teenage Dream (The Break-Up). *This is the first time Blaine doesn't sing a Katy Perry song in the fourth episode of the season since Season Three. Gallery RoarKatyPerryGleeS5.jpg BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg AKOAG4.png 008~564.jpg 009~506.jpg Rachelstill.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg Roar.png Tumblr mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1 r3 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1 500.jpg roaarrr.jpg ademi.png tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Category:Songs sung by Starchild